


Kidding Around > Adulting

by MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby



Series: Shazam & Plastic Man [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Plastic Man (Comics), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Slight Violence, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby/pseuds/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby
Summary: Being a superhero is not easy for Captain Marvel, especially when you're just a kid in disguise and during an extremely stressful day, Billy Batson is close to snapping but a certain someone intervenes.
Series: Shazam & Plastic Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923154
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Kidding Around > Adulting

“Unacceptable, sloppy. Do you expect to save people when you can’t even save yourself, Marvel?”

Captain Marvel stood there awkwardly in the Watchtower conference room as Batman grilled him on his latest failure. Granted, it was a pretty lousy excuse for how he did on the mission but still…

Captain Marvel looked down at the floor in shame.

“I’m sorry, sir…It won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t. I’m putting you on temporary leave until you can learn how to properly be a hero.”

Captain Marvel looked up suddenly and opened his mouth to protest.

“But sir!”

“No, this leave may become permanent if you keep second-guessing my judgment. Is that clear?”

Captain Marvel lowered his eyes again and spoke barely above a whisper.

“Yes, sir…”

“Good. You can leave.”

Captain Marvel turned and slowly walked out of the conference room and back into the hallways of the Watchtower. He wandered aimlessly down the halls and felt his brain being flooded with images of the battle that he failed so miserably. Was there something else he could have done?

By the time Captain Marvel finally brought himself back to the present, he realized he was in front of the Watchtower gym. After a moment of consideration, he walked inside and decided to beat out his frustrations. However, the gym wasn’t empty. Green Arrow was working on his form while hitting a punching bag. He turned when heard Captain Marvel come in and waved at him.

“Hey, Cap! Wanna spar for a bit? I could use a partner!”

Captain Marvel opened his mouth to refuse but Green Arrow already took his place in the middle of the boxing ring the gym had and waited for his partner to join him. Marvel sighed and got in the ring and thought he could zone out while sparring, but Green Arrow quickly proved that theory wrong with a stinging right punch directly to Captain Marvel’s nose; knocking him backwards in the process.

“C’mon, Cap! I know you’re better than this! Where’s that lightening power I see you bringing to every fight?”

Captain Marvel grabbed the ropes of the boxing rings and heaved himself up off the ground with a grunt. He touched his face and then looked at his hand to see blood. Green Arrow hit a lot harder than he thought…

“Hey, Cap!” 

Captain Marvel pulled himself all the way back up and then shakily stood back in his corner of the boxing ring. He was breathing hard and felt like he might pass out. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and he was starting to feel light-headed from hunger.

Green Arrow walked to the middle of the boxing ring and tauntingly gestured for Captain Marvel to come and fight him. Marvel sighed and started stumbling back to the center of the ring but as soon as he got there, Green Arrow landed a punch square in his chest and the force knocked Captain Marvel flat on his back.

The sound of Green Arrow sighing in frustration echoed painfully in Captain Marvel’s ears and the sight of such a disappointed face towering over him made matters so much worse.

“Look Cap, you’re not gonna be able to convince Batman to let you out on more missions if you can’t even defend yourself against me, someone who doesn’t have powers for crying out loud.”

Captain Marvel painfully rolled over and slowly sat himself back up into a sitting position. He took a trembling breath, trying to soothe his aching lungs, and then painfully stood up. Captain Marvel started walking away from Green Arrow and the other hero grabbed Captain Marvel on the shoulder.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going? Training isn’t over.”

“Sorry, I don’t feel a hundred percent right now…Can we pick up the training tomorrow?”

Green Arrow looked a little guilty and took his hand off the other hero’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Cap. Go ahead and take some time to rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Captain Marvel nodded absentmindedly and started his painful walk back to his Watchtower quarters. He didn’t feel like going home to Freddy and all his other siblings right now. He just needed to be alone…

“Hey! Billy!”

Captain Marvel turned around and saw a long string of red and goggles heading straight for him and was scooped up into a boa-constrictor like hug that he couldn’t escape from. After a moment, he was released from that suffocating hug and saw that Plastic Man was standing beside him and smiling that big, goofy grin.

“Hey Billy! I was looking all around for you! I figured since we don’t have any missions to do, would you want to come over to my quarters and have some cereal? You know, the sugary kind that you told me you’ve never had before? Just take some time to relax?”

Captain Marvel started shaking and tears were leaking onto his face. Plastic Man panicked and placed his hands on Captain Marvel’s shoulders and tried to wipe his tears away at the same time.

“Hey, hey, it’s all right, Billy. I can live without seeing your joy at eating Froot Loops for the first time, no big deal.”

A small, sad chuckle escaped from Captain Marvel’s face and he smiled at Plastic Man’s worried face.

“I’d like that, Plas.”

Plastic Man looked confused at that mixed response but he returned the smile and wrapped one of his arms around Captain Marvel like a scarf as they started making their way back to his quarters.

“You know, kid, sometimes you really confuse me. You remind me of a broken mood ring, I just can’t get a read on you.”

Captain Marvel softly laughed and wrapped an arm of his own around Plastic Man.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…but thanks, Plas.”

Plastic Man looked over at Captain Marvel in shock.

“Wait, you don’t know what a mood ring is?!”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This entry for the Shazam & Plastic Man series is a little shorter than the others but I hope you enjoyed giving it a read. I wrote this particular fic during a stressful day and, just like Billy, I felt a little better after visualizing Plastic Man just bouncing out of nowhere and offering a chance to relax and forget about responsibilities. I hope you'll stick around for many more entries with my two favorite dorks! :)


End file.
